


You Deserve A Break

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Kinkmas, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: This is day two of kinkmas! Ushijima can't handle seeing Oikawa taking on so much, so he helps him the only way he knows how!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	You Deserve A Break

To say that Oikawa Tooru was stressed was a complete understatement. Oikawa Tooru put his absolute all into all of his projects and assignments that are given to him. Oikawa pushed himself harder than anyone in his classes and in his work environment. The brunette was constantly striving to better and improve more. So much so that it affected his health and his mentality. Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn’t one to worry, but concern had been filling him like a liquid measuring cup as the days went by. 

Ushijima would try to offer comfort as much as possible, giving Oikawa gifts of domesticity, like quiet dinners at fancy restaurants. Something Ushijima believed Oikawa deserved for all his hard work and Oikawa was always too tired to argue against Ushijima, not as he would. They would sit and eat a quiet dinner, with a glass of wine, and another, and probably a few more. By the end of the evening, Ushijima was carrying a drunk but unconscious Oikawa to bed. It was his plan, after all, Ushijima will always wonder but the wine was, in fact, an anti-depressant for Oikawa, it was easy to lull him to sleep after a couple of glasses.

Ushijima continued this bout of reassurance and lovingness. He tried his hardest not to push or pressure Oikawa to take a break or have him relax knowing he needed to believe he was doing something right.

But something snapped in Ushijima. 

It could have been the night that Oikawa walked into the home looking paler than he has ever seen the brunette. Of course, Ushijima was horrified, but the emotion was something too extreme for him to express. He showed concern, worry, those were easier to express, with a simple touch, and simple gestures. When Oikawa pretended like nothing was wrong, that made it worse. Ushijima spoke little words. However, he was full of things to say, wanting to persuade him to stop, to take a small break, to give up control for a moment.

Then an idea flashed into Ushijima’s mind. Something they haven’t done in a while, with respect for Oikawa’s studies and workload. Something that has been lingering in the back of his mind, something they practiced often and were so comfortable with. 

This was something that Ushijima could give Oikawa to relax him, to settle him, to show that he was worried and concerned. Something that they wanted to explore something so completely they went shopping for it. They got tested together. Something that the two of them could participate in because they trusted each other. Completely.

“Tooru,” Ushijima said though the silence. Ushijima was moving a hand through Tooru’s brown locks as Oikawa leaned into his chest. “Meet me in the basement in 10 minutes,” Ushijima said, expression, voice the same. As if the conversation were on a casual topic, and not the elephant hanging in the room.

Tooru looked up at Ushijima. The brunette wanted to protest, but the idea of this event was making him excited, a light in his bleak week. Ushijima was willing to get him away from the world, away from everything that was taking away from their time. 

“Yes sir,” Oikawa nodded knowingly. “Naked?” Oikawa asked not moving his eyes away from Ushijima. The other looked at Oikawa’s eyes, they were bursting with excitement under the exhaustion, and Ushijima knew he made the right choice.

“Obviously,” Ushijima said.

“On the bed or kneeling?” Oikawa asked, a teasing expression reaching his features.

“Surprise me,” Ushijima said. Oikawa’s eyes widened in reaction, Ushijima wasn’t usually spontaneous or did he want to be surprised. He usually told Oikawa exactly what he wanted. Maybe it was a ploy, to give Tooru a single glimpse of control before taking him over completely. 

Tooru stood up quite gracefully, trying to hide the shaking excitement that pooled through his veins. When he made his way downstairs, he shot Ushijima a desperate look, and chestnut-brunette gave him a blank expression before Oikawa disappeared down the stairs. 

Ushijima was moving around upstairs, Oikawa could hear faint footsteps that were easily recognizable as Ushijima. 

The basement has been turned into Oikawa and Ushijima’s very own playroom. It was a safe place for both of them to explore things the two of them may or may not feel shame about. But there was no shame between them, only love and trust. In the center of the room was a bed, where most things happened unless they involved suspension. Oikawa made his way over to a dresser pressed against a wall, he removed his clothes and folded them into neat piles in the drawers. 

Oikawa’s skin was warm, it contrasted harshly with the cold air the basement was filled with. Oikawa heard the heater kick on beside him, the vent pushing out hot air against his skin. He figured Ushijima must have turned it on from upstairs. The brunette moved to the other side of the room opening a large black chest, he pulled out four sets of leather cuffs. He attached one side of each pair against the pillars of the four-poster bed. Before strapping himself in, he made sure he was mentally and physically ready. Making sure he wasn’t too tired, but the excitement was too much. The brunette strapped his ankles easily into the cuff. He laid down against the cold blanket, his skin stung at the sensation. Oikawa strapped his left hand into one of the cuffs. 

Now was the hard part.

Tooru had attempted to strap his right hand in the cuff before, without one hand. It has been a major struggle, but this time was going to be different. He was going to do it, somehow. 

For a couple of moments, it was definitely a struggle, his body was bent in weird places, his neck was stretched uncomfortably, but he was able to get the prongs to slip into the buckle, and he whisper-shouted a “yes” before he heard Ushijima walk downstairs.

The room was a lot warmer now something Oikawa didn’t notice before, but now that Ushijima was in the room, everything seemed more clear. Like the fact, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. That’s what he noticed first, the other was that he was wearing a pair of grey sweats, that hung deliciously at his hips. The other was noticed a little later, he was carrying a bowl of ice and a water bottle, and something that looked like a bottle of aspirin. 

“You managed to get yourself in,” Ushijima said breaking the silence. “I’m surprised,” he said with little amusement in his voice. Ushijima set his things aside and out of eye view. When he returned to Oikawa’s line of sight he was holding a blindfold, a bottle of lube and a ball gag. Oikawa visibly tensed.

“Don’t worry Tooru, it’s just an option,” Ushijima said laying his items at the end of the bed. “Your safewords?” Ushijima asked, his voice was far away, and Oikawa felt the excitement when he heard the locks of the chest.

“Red and yellow,” Oikawa said into the room, almost breathless and he hasn’t even been touched yet.

“Do you trust me?” Ushijima asked, and Oikawa can feel something leathery, gently slid down his skin.

“Completely,” Oikawa whispered. Ushijima smacked down the riding crop above his belly button, and Oikawa gasped loudly. The brunette’s body twitched the pain surged on the surface of his skin before it settled into pleasure. Oikawa bit his lip as Ushijima moved the writing crop back over Oikawa’s pale skin. Ushijima’s eyes wandered around everyone looking over every curve and dip of Oikawa’s body, looking at how absolutely flawless and beautiful he was, even tied up like this. Especially tied up like this. 

Ushijima slapped the riding crop down just below Oikawa’s nipple. The brunettes nipples hardened into stiff peaks. Oikawa cried out, his body arching and limbs pulling against the leather cuffs. Oikawa’s toes curled, and he blinked to look at Ushijima. Ushijima placed the riding crop down to grab the blindfold, he stepped to the head of the bed, where Oikawa was looking at him with pleading eyes. Ushijima leaned down to move the blindfold over his eyes. The brunette whined as Ushijima pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Then he was gone, there was no more body heat surrounding him. And he craved the touch once again. It was cold, but not an uncomfortable cold since the heater was on, but his body was exposed. Completely. On display.

Oikawa heard a drawer being opened behind him, it was small, the noise was especially loud with the blindfold on. He could almost hear the way Ushijima’s fingers wrapped around something and pulled it out of the drawer. There was slight shuffling and suddenly heat around his legs.

Ushijima pressed a knee into the bed, he loved looking at Oikawa from this angle. The curve of his behind falling into the bed, and his legs spread around him. His ankles constrained as he squirmed and pulled deep breathes through his lungs. Ushijima uncapped the lube and poured some onto the dildo that was in his hand. After it was pretty lubed up, he turned on the switch and it began to vibrate in his hand. 

Oikawa’s back arched just from the sound of the vibration, anticipation pouring through him. Ushijima pushed the tip of the dildo against Oikawa’s whole. It took everything in Tooru’s power not to press against it. 

The brunette moaned as Ushijima moved it around Oikawa’s entrance, teasing the hole. Oikawa involuntarily moved his hips against it, and Ushijima slapped the riding crop down against Oikawa’s thigh. Tooru moaned, but he dropped down, holding himself to the bed.

“Good,” Ushijima said. Oikawa was grateful for the presence of his voice, and the praise. Ushijima moved the dildo into Oikawa’s hole, just far enough that he didn’t have to hold it anymore.

The toy moved against his walls, and he pulled on his constraints. Ushijima’s name slipped from his mouth over and over again. It was like a melody to Ushijima’s ears, but it was very distracting. The chestnut-brunette lifted the ball gag and around the bed. He lifted Oikawa’s head gently. 

“Open,” Ushijima said. Oikawa’s mouth fell open and Ushijima moved the ball to fit comfortably for his jaw, then clasped it behind his head. Oikawa’s head fell down onto the bed with a flop, and he breathed heavily around the ball gag. 

Oikawa snapped his fingers once to let Ushijima was okay to continue. The chestnut-brunette had been still. Taking in the sight of Oikawa, defenseless, helpless but utterly beautiful. Ushijima moved the riding crop up and over the dips of Tooru’s body before slamming down on his chest. Drool fell from Oikawa’s mouth as he moaned. 

Oikawa’s dick was dripping against his abdomen, and he couldn’t help but squirm as the vibrator was starting to take over his senses. Even though the dildo was nowhere near his prostate, he was just too sensitive. With his sight gone and being unable to speak. The sweet stinging pain in differing spots of his body. The lack of touch, just thin leather strap that made him way too sensitive. Oikawa came, untouched, but beautifully. Back fully arched, and he cried out against the ball gag. The vibration didn’t stop, making his climax exhausting, as his hole loosened and clenched around it. Ushijima smiled, he couldn’t help it. It was too beautiful. 

Ushijima hit him with the riding crop again against his thigh. It was forceful, and the sound of the riding crop clattered against the floor. The noise startled Oikawa that he snapped twice, rather weakly but still noticeable. Ushijima moved to remove the ball gag. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked concern in his voice. Ushijima moved a hand through the locks of his hair.

“I’m perfectly okay,” Ushijima said erasing Oikawa’s worry, as content settled onto Tooru’s face.

Tooru settled, as much as he could. Ushijima left the ball gag out, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and then pulled away swiftly. The warmth was gone once again and Tooru protested pulling the leather cuffs around his wrists. A small chuckle came from Ushijima’s throat and Oikawa pouted, settling once again. Ushijima pulled the vibrating dildo from inside Tooru’s whole, he turned it off and set it down on the floor. 

Ushijima unbuckled the cuffs from Tooru’s ankles. The brunette bent his knees automatically to stretch them out, Ushijima kept them bent, with his hands on the tops of Tooru’s knees.

“Stay,” Ushijima said before he pushing off of Tooru’s knees to grab the lube again. Oikawa left his knees bent, but he swung them slightly, loosening the tight muscles in his hips. Ushijima didn’t mind this as long as Tooru’s knees were bent.

Wakatoshi poured the lubrication over his length, he moved it around with his hand. He kneeled in between Tooru’s thighs, lifting his hips to set them on the end of his knees. Ushijima leaned over Oikawa to slide the blindfold off his eyes. Oikawa gasped loudly as he blinked several times, his eyes were slightly hazy as he met with Ushijima.

Ushijima pressed the tip of his dick against the brunette’s entrance, “Do you trust me?” Ushijima asked, his voice deep, and his eyes filled with lust.

“Completely,” Oikawa said, voice husky and needy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments, please! Tell me how I did!


End file.
